HEAD AND SHOULDERS
by M E Wofford
Summary: Spoilers for episode Child's Play and season 7 up until that episode. Tony and Ziva in the cornfield.


Tag to Child's Play. Rated T for adult musings.

SPOILERS for Child's Play and really, all of season 7 up to that episode.

I do not own NCIS or any part thereof.

HEAD AND SHOULDERS

She did not want to climb on Tony's shoulders but Gibbs gave her the obey me or else look so she took the camera off her neck and told her partner to "bend down." He held his hand out to her as he squatted. It was warm. She had not realized her own hands were so cold until his larger one enfolded hers as he helped her up. She straddled his neck and grabbed his head for balance. Suddenly she had an eerie sense of déjà vu. Puzzled she frowned until it occurred to her she had dreamed of similar scenarios many times before. His head between her thighs, her pulling his hair to guide him where she wanted him to go. Her cheeks felt hot as she realized it was her erotic fantasies she was recalling as déjà vu moments. She pulled his hair harder.

Tony definitely didn't want Ziva on his shoulders. Since she'd come back into his life if she so much as brushed by him he would have a physical reaction and he meant Physical with a capital P. Just the thought of her on his shoulders, pelvis pressed to the back of his head was having an effect right now. He was glad his jeans were loose. Damn Gibbs! She told him to bend down and he did. He held up hand and she took it. Her booted foot pressed into his thigh as she climbed his body. As she settled herself around his neck he swallowed heavily. Then he let out a screech as she grabbed his hair. For some reason when she yanked a few strands out the jolt of pain went straight to his groin and became a stab of desire. She pressed her vajayjay closer to his neck and he moaned again. He only hoped Gibbs thought it was because he was in pain. Well, that wasn't exactly a lie. He was in pain yes, but not from his shoulders or hair. For years he had dreamed of being between Ziva's thighs but never quite like this. If only he was an owl and could turn his head all the way round…

Following Gibbs' directions she turned Tony West, North and finally East telling the boss what she saw from her vantage point atop her partner. She kept squeezing her thighs around Tony's neck every time they changed position. And every time she did other areas in her body tightened too and made her recall the most vivid of her dreams. She wanted down, no, needed down right now. But his big warm hands held tightly to her lower legs, securing her in place. Suddenly he yelled, "Neck cramp, neck cramp!" He sounded like he was in real pain. She reached down the side of his head to his neck and rubbed as hard as she could, hoping to ease his pain.

When the neck spasm struck it almost staggered him. He heard himself squeal like a little girl. Immediately Ziva let go of his hair and reached down with her cold little hands and started rubbing his neck. The shock of her cool strong fingers digging in almost made him unseat her. It felt good. Ziva had extremely strong fingers and hit all the right spots. Thinking Ziva and right spots and her hands busy on his body and her leaning over his head just a little to reach down enough…he knew he looked goofy but couldn't help it. McGee stared at him with a knowing smirk on his face.

Tony's neck must have felt better as he no longed made pained noises so Ziva stopped her massage. She sat quietly awaiting further orders from Gibbs, hands resting on her thighs, only tightening her upper leg muscles as Tony walked them over to where Gibbs, Ducky and Tim stood looking up at the body.

Oh God, he thought. If she tightens those damned thigh muscles one more time I am going to sport a full-on boner and Gibbs will kill me. He wondered if he were happy or sad he'd go out with a hard on? He could see Ducky's autopsy report…"Cause of death: Expertly wielded head slap. Unusual physical findings: Special Agent DiNozzo had a fully engorged penis at the time of his death." Dear God. At least everyone would know he didn't suffer from erectile dysfunction.

He stopped suddenly. Gibbs had turned and was looking at him like he knew everything; like he always did.

"You can put her down now, DiNozzo."

He nodded numbly.

"Give me your hands, Tony, and I will slide down."

Slide down she said…slippity slide.

Helpless he did as she demanded. He squatted a bit so she could slip down holding her hands all the while to steady her as she performed the maneuver. He felt every inch of her body as it slid over his back, then his ass…her thighs, her mound, her belly, her knobby little nipples. He hoped he was the reason they were hard. For a second after he heard her boots hit the ground he thought he felt her press up against him, laying her head on his back but then she stepped away and he felt the cold November wind against him instead of soft, warm woman. He stood up and looked back at her

Gibbs told Tony to let her down. She thought it might work better if she slid down his back instead of trying to climb down the way she had gotten up so she asked him to support her by holding her hands. But the minute she unwound her legs from his shoulders and let her body slowly move down his she knew it was a mistake. Her breasts pressed into his back and the nipples got so hard so fast it almost hurt. He had squatted a bit so as she slid her body rubbed up against his in a tantalizing way. When her groin area rubbed past his butt she couldn't help it, she gave a little thrust. When she felt the earth beneath her feet she let go but could not resist leaning her full weight on him for a moment, just a moment to feel him hard and strong against her. She stood up quickly. Tony looked at her.

Then Gibbs started barking orders and they went their separate ways to complete their assigned tasks.

Later, after the body had been removed and all evidence had been photographed, molded, taped, bagged, and gathered they climbed back into the car. Gibbs drove as usual with Tim riding shotgun, phone out talking to Abby back in the lab. Ziva just let her head lay back on the seat, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt Tony shift in the seat as he leaned toward her. He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"It was fun playing horsey with you today, Ziva."

Opening her eyes she rewarded him with a smile.

"You were an exemplary mount, Tony."

Now he smiled too.

"Anytime you need a ride, Ziva, of any kind, I'm your stallion."

Then Gibbs swerved and both were jerked about and when Gibbs straightened the wheel out Tony sat back on his side of the seat. Reaching up he rubbed his neck and gave her a wink. She giggled out loud and Gibbs swerved the car again.

FIN


End file.
